


Hinata's Hope

by MREZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MREZ/pseuds/MREZ
Summary: Hinata finds that her pregnancy and birth has given her a newfound hope in a world that lacks happiness.





	Hinata's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors for English is not my first language, and please tell me of any plot inconsistencies.

She felt pain and agony not from the hard and grueling labor, but rather from her broken heart. Throughout her pregnancy she had to take the most agonising decision: allow her child to be born into an unsympathetic world, or to kill her only hope in life. The world had proven to be a major disappointment, where she constantly had to face the injustice and mistreatment from those she loved. If she were to have at least someone to love her then she could die in peace. Now she knows that her child is not only her hope in life, but her survival al well. 

Hinata knew what regret was, after all the majority of her life consisted of regrettable moments; however, Itachi was not one of them because she did not regret the hope he left in her. When Itachi came into her life he was just as broken as her, if not even more. When she first saw Itachi in the training grounds he didn’t even give her an acknowledgement. The patheticness must of been seeping out of her that day, but to her defense Itachi has a melancholy aura when he walked into her life. That fateful day they were just two lost souls who were looking for forgiveness and redemption: Itachi wanted to be forgiven from his massacre, and she just wanted to be strong enough for her family. Just from one look they understood one another, and the pain they carried within. 

On their first encounter Itachi was just passing through Konoha, he just wanted to see his brother. She had just taken a break from training, and was reflecting on what her life had become. Itachi was walking so calmly she thought that all the training had finally gotten to her head, and for this she didn’t told anyone that she had seen Itachi. She cringes just by the thought of what would have happened to her if she did in fact told someone; however, this wouldn't be their last encounter.


End file.
